SAIINZAI MATA SHITAU
by BIGGAROW
Summary: Ou comment le destin ne joue vraiment pas en la faveur de Karin et que les conséquences de ses plans érotiques tournent en défaveur de Sasuke. Ou du moins, loin de calmer ses ardeurs inopinées... Sexual content SasuNaru, NaruSasu & NaruNaru


___Auteur : Biggarow que je sache..._

___Genre : Romance/ humour & Yaoi/ Lemon_

___Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !_

___Résumé : Ou comment le destin ne joue vraiment pas en la faveur de Karin et que les conséquences de ses plans érotiques tournent en défaveur de Sasuke. Ou du moins, loin de calmer ses ardeurs inopinées... Sexual content SasuNaru NaruSasu & NaruNaru_

* * *

**.****ค****.**

* * *

******SAIINZAI MATA SHITAU**

* * *

**.****ค****.**

* * *

Karin jubilait. Tout son corps était émoustillé, tremblant comme son esprit était assailli par des images sensuelles et des pensées charnelles. Il lui semblait déjà sentir les caresses de _ses_ doigts habiles le long de son corps. _Son_ souffle chaud contre sa peau lui donnant la chaire de poule. Et _sa_ voix rauque la suppliant de _l'_aider, de _le_ toucher, de _le_ dévorer. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant envahir totalement par ces sensations imaginaires mais au combien agréables; et frénétiquement, comme douée de vie propre, sa main vint se glisser sous son bustier. Mais à la place de sa petite main, elle inventa celle grande et fine de son fantasme redessinant l'arrondie de son sein, la faisant gémir et soupirer lorsque la pulpes de ses doigts rencontrait son délicat mamelon. La caresse de l'air accueillit sa poitrine et elle frissonna, ses soupires aiguës brisaient le silence de la pièce. Des doigts caressèrent alors sa gorge blanche puis vinrent agripper ses petits seins, les enfermant dans un étau solide. Karin imagina _sa_ voix ébréchée, ravagée par un désir violent, lui susurrer des paroles immorales qui la feraient rougir; alors elle voudrait le voir. Enfin. _Son_ regard fiévreux qu'_il_ poserait sur elle, _son_ masque de froideur tombé pour celui du vice et de la débauche. Et ses paupières se décollèrent difficilement, son regard se confronta alors à la dure réalité qu'était le vide de sa chambre d'hôtel. Aucune silhouette ne la surplombait. Aucune main étrangère à la sienne ne flattait son torse. Seul le silence accueillit son soupir.

Pourtant elle n'en était pas plus amère: sa bouche se tordit en un sourire torve et malicieux. Elle ôta une mèche de cheveux roux collée à ses lèvres puis se retourna sur le ventre, le torse toujours nu. Elle resta un instant en admiration devant une petite bouteille pourpre posée sur la table de chevet; celle-ci renfermait le secret de son délire. Puis dans un geste rapide et protecteur, elle s'en saisit et la colla à sa poitrine; la fraîcheur du verre la fit tressaillir mais elle s'en trouva réconfortée. Puis elle se rallongea confortablement, le flacon tout contre son sein de peur qu'on ne le lui vole pendant la nuit, et fermant les yeux, elle soupira d'allégresse une nouvelle fois. Car elle savait. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait osée imaginer cette nuit, se réaliserait tôt ou tard.

* * *

Au réveil, Karin se sentit engourdie, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit troublé. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise en constatant sa poitrine nue, son corps humide de sueur tout comme les draps. Elle rougit en pensant que son sommeil avait dû être très agité et ses rêves plus qu'amoraux. Mais la peur la saisit soudain comme elle constatait l'absence de sa précieuse bouteille; elle sauta du lit et tira brusquement tous les draps, imaginant déjà les scénarios les moins crédibles comme une possible intrusion nocturne de son visqueux compagnon de route (bien qu'elle sache qu'elle le répugnait assez pour qu'il ne veuille mettre un seul pied dans sa chambre). Puis elle se décontracta en voyant la fiole au bas de son lit, probablement avait-elle roulé sous les draps pendant sa nuit houleuse. Avec précaution, elle la ramassa et la rangea dans sa sacoche qu'elle attacha derechef autours de sa taille, avant même de rajuster son haut. Son regard tomba alors sur la petite horloge accrochée sur le mur nu de sa chambre; elle s'était réveillée juste à temps et il ne lui restait maintenant que dix petites minutes avant de rejoindre ses équipiers. Elle grimaça à l'idée de se priver d'une douche: pour une fois qu'ils se payaient le luxe d'un hôtel, elle ne pourrait même pas profiter de tout son confort.

En vitesse, elle finit de se préparer et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était devant l'hôtel attendant le reste de son équipe. Karin aimait être la première arrivée car le second était toujours Sasuke; et elle se délectait alors de ces quelques minutes où ils étaient seuls, même si le brun ne lui accordait, dans ses bons jours, qu'un bref salut.

Et le tant attendu Sasuke arriva. Elle rougit violemment lorsque son regard noir et froid se posa sur elle: dénué de toute émotion, comme sans vie, mais il lui sembla qu'il la transperçait, mettant à jour ses idées et plans viciés. Un instant, elle faillit. Mais se reprit rapidement lorsque le brun passa à son côté en l'ignorant et vint se poster à une certaine distance de sécurité d'elle.

- Bonjour Sasu-

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée tempétueuse de leur deux autres compagnons de route. Visiblement Suigetsu n'avait pas apprécié que Juugo le réveille de si bon matin alors qu'il pouvait enfin profiter d'un vrai lit; cependant le grand roux restait impassible au cris de son compagnon. Mais l'homme-poisson se stoppa brusquement lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage écarlate de sa coéquipière; la rousse était définitivement furieuse qu'ils aient gâché son moment privilégié avec son Sasuke. Karin était sur le point d'exploser quand son bien aimé chef d'équipe calma le jeu.

- Ça suffit. On s'en va.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se mit en route; ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux portes du village puis ils augmentèrent diligemment l'allure après le premier kilomètre. Personne ne parlait pendant leur progression; il y avait des jours où l'animosité de Sasuke était tellement palpable que le mutisme s'imposait de lui-même, minimisant ainsi les risques de crise de rage du chef d'équipe. Pourtant Suigetsu brava l'interdit et brisa le silence; non pas qu'il ne pouvait guère s'empêcher de parler plus longtemps, plutôt qu'il aimait un tantinet s'attirer les foudres de Sasuke et par la même, le regard noir de sa protectrice.

- Hum, hum...Sinon, on va où comme ça ?

Sasuke ne le regarda même pas, laissant un profond blanc suivre la question. Suigetsu crut qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse à sa question mais la voix coupante du brun retentit soudain.

- Au village de Kawasemi.

- C'est sur la côte ?

- Hn.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on y fera ?

- …

- Ok. Et je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire qu'on sera presque à la pointe de Kumo, on pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour dans la forêt d'Ushou...

Karin réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son équipier; le nom de la forêt l'avait intrigué et elle savait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

- Que veux-tu faire là-bas ?

- C'est toi qui parle d'y aller, pas moi.

- Raah, allez Sasuke ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas une idée derrière la tête. C'est un des plus grand camp de ce foutu serpent, on pourrait y trouver des choses intéressantes...

- Ce n'est pas notre mission. On ne fera pas de détour par Ushou.

Suigetsu s'apprêtait à râler de plus belle mais son chef accéléra un peu plus, le distançant de quelques mètres. L'homme-poisson se laissa dépasser par le reste du groupe, manifestant son mécontentement en boudant son chef. Karin lui jeta un coup d'œil triomphant et vint prendre sa place au côté de Sasuke, quoiqu'un peu en retrait.

Elle se replongea dans ses pensées peu après, se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait entendu sur le camp d'Ushou. Il s'agissait d'un des refuges principaux d'Orochimaru; sans aucun doute, il renfermait des secrets dangereux que les villages cachés s'arracheraient s'ils connaissaient leur existence.

- Et on y sera dans combien de temps à ton village ?

Suigetsu du faire un effort considérable pour couvrir de sa voix le bruit du vent dû à leur vitesse de course.

- Avant la tombée de la nuit.

La réponse fit tiquer Karin. Une lumière s'épanouit dans ses yeux et le prélude à son plan fusa dans son esprit. S'ils maintenaient une allure aussi rapide, même avec trois ou quatre pauses, ils atteindraient leur destination en fin d'après-midi. La mission n'étant apparemment pas pressante, étant donné le nombre d'escale qu'ils s'étaient permis durant leur voyage, Karin ne doutait pas que leur chef allait leur accorder quelques minutes de pauses plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumé. L'idéal serait qu'ils fassent une pause en milieu d'après-midi, le temps que son remède magique fasse effet et la nuit venue, il lui appartiendrait.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils sortirent du sous-bois; les arbres ne les protégeant plus des rayons, Suigetsu commença à se plaindre de la chaleur et le manque d'humidité dans l'air. Ses gémissements et couinements de chien battu commencèrent à titiller la patience de Karin; elle s'arrêta brusquement et attendit que l'autre soit arrivé à sa hauteur pour le frapper violemment à l'arrière du crâne.

- Arrête donc de chouiner !

Suigetsu se massa la tête et laissa échapper, sous l'effet de la colère, un 'salope' qu'il jugea bien mérité mais qui lui valu un direct du droit dans la joue.

- Juugo, sépare-les.

Le grand roux était encore à quelques mètres d'eux mais ils se séparèrent promptement: tous deux ne voulaient avoir affaire au psychopathe du petit groupe.

- Bien. On fait une pause de 10 minutes. Profites-en, Suigetsu.

- Ouai, c'est ça...

L'excitation de Karin reprit le dessus sur sa colère: ce qu'elle attendait depuis tôt le matin arrivait enfin. Un frémissement d'appréhension lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une approche discrète. Mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas songé à la manière de lui faire avaler le contenu de sa précieuse fiole. Elle observa Sasuke aller s'asseoir sur un rocher, à la recherche d'inspiration. Alors elle ouvrit de grand yeux lorsqu'elle vit le brun porter la gourde à ses lèvres et rester un chouïa dubitatif lorsqu'une unique goûte y découla. La chance semblait être de son côté. Rapidement, elle sortit sa propre gourde et glissa à l'intérieur le contenue de la bouteille; elle ne connaissait pas la quantité nécessaire pour une bonne nuit d'amour, alors dans un haussement d'épaule elle vida le reste de la fiole, se disant qu'il valait mieux plus que pas assez.

Sasuke attendait les bras croisés; ses papilles sèches le dérangeaient quelque peu mais il se contenterait de croiser un prochain cours d'eau. Les yeux dans le vide, il attendait que les dix minutes imparties finissent lorsque Karin boucha soudain son champs de vision; il fronça les sourcil lorsqu'elle lui sourit timidement en lui tendant sa gourde pleine. Il mit un temps à comprendre la signification de son geste mais finit par se saisir de la fiasque. Il but quelques gorgés: assez pour épancher sa soif mais pas de trop pour qu'il en soit redevable à la rouquine. Il lui rendit alors la gourde en grognant des remerciement. A sa grande surprise, Karin n'en profita pas pour engager une quelconque conversation futile et ennuyeuse, et le laissa à ses réflexions. Il nota à peine la rougeur qu'avait prit ses joues avant qu'elle ne se détourna. Bientôt, le groupe se remit en marche. C'était la dernière ligne droite: ils étaient maintenant aussi près de Kawasemi que de la sombre forêt d'Ushou. Et ce fut dans ces derniers kilomètres que Sasuke commença à perdre pied.

* * *

Il avait chaud. De plus en plus chaud. Il y avait peu d'arbre sur le chemin pour le préserver des cuisants rayons du soleil. Pourtant les autres ne semblaient pas souffrir de cette chaleur; excepté Suigetsu qui s'arrêtait tout les quarts d'heures pour boire abondamment sans que le reste de l'équipe ne daigne ralentir la course pour l'attendre. Sasuke commençait à suer à grosse goûte et il avait horreur de ça; parfois il sentait le long de son échine, un sillon de sueur glacée qui le faisait frémir puis trembler violemment. Ensuite vinrent les bouffées de chaleur, le faisant tanguer dangereusement; tout son corps lui semblait alors moite et sa respiration se faisait laborieuse. Dans ces moments, il n'arrivait plus à faire fonctionner sa tête comme son cerveau semblait bouillir dans son crâne.

Karin surveillait le brun même si celui-ci essayait de ne rien faire paraître; mais son teint rosé inhabituel et sa démarche légèrement chancelante la rassura sur le fonctionnement de son remède. Cependant elle ne fut pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué et Juugo, dans son éternelle bienveillance, s'enquit de la santé de leur chef.

- Tout va bien Sasuke ?

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant tout le groupe, et Suigetsu l'invectiva. Il marqua une longue pause, essayant de faire marcher un minimum sa cervelle et sembla prendre une décision, bien que celle-ci venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit.

- J'ai réfléchi. Je vais me rendre au repère d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke fit un effort pour contrôler le tremblement de sa voix mais elle lui parut tout de même ridiculement chevrotante. Karin à ses côtés commençait à blêmir; elle n'avait décidément pas prévu que Sasuke se sente mal au point de vouloir s'isoler. Mais tout n'était pas encore perdu: peut-être pourrait-elle le suivre...

- Je veux que vous rejoignez le village il n'y qu'une unique auberge là-bas, passez-y la nuit: je vous y retrouverais au petit matin...

- Je peux t'acc-

- Non. Vous avez compris ?

- Tout est clair, chef. Sauf le pourquoi tu nous fausse compagnie en si bon chemin...

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Suigetsu.

- Bah, c'était quand même mon idée !

- …

- Ok. Ça va ! J'ai compris...

Sasuke se détourna et partit à l'opposé de leur précédente course.

- Pff. Azimuté ce mec...

- Ta gueule, Suigetsu.

* * *

Son état ne faisait qu'empirer. L'ombre et la fraîcheur du bois d'Ushou l'avait un instant apaisé mais la chaleur avait vite reprit le dessus. Sa respiration était douloureuse à mesure qu'il accélérait et à chacun de ses mouvements, ses vêtements frottaient désagréablement sur sa peau sensible. Bientôt, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait: un talus discret entre les arbres. Il aurait pu passer inaperçu pour quiconque ne connaissait son entrée secrète et Sasuke remercia intérieurement Orochimaru de l'y avoir emmener sans quoi il ne l'aurait probablement jamais trouvé, même en connaissant l'existence du repère dans les environs. Il se réceptionna près de la bosse mais ses jambes se mirent soudain à trembler et il tomba à genoux. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la terre alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle; chaque goulée d'air qu'il inspirait lui déchirait la gorge et cependant, n'arrivait pas à remplir ses poumons. Il lutta quelque instant puis le mal passa. Il se remit péniblement sur ses pieds et contourna le talus: là, derrière un arbre, il dégagea une porte recouverte d'un tapis d'humus. Elle s'ouvrit difficilement dans un bruit métallique qui brisa le silence des arbres. Avec empressement il s'y faufila et déboucha en haut d'un escalier sombre et étroit.

A partir de là, la progression fut encore plus laborieuse car il n'y avait pas de lumière; la caverne était probablement déserté depuis la mort d'Orochimaru. Sasuke avait bien tenté d'allumer une torche à l'aide d'un katon mais il se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'utiliser son chakra: il s'échappait dans tous les sens sans qu'il ne puisse le catalyser. Pour autant que son cerveau se rappelle comment faire. Il ne savait guère quel mal le rongeait mais cela ne pouvait être un virus ordinaire; et bien qu'il était immunisé contre de nombreux poison, il n'était pas impossible qu'il fusse victime d'une toxine ou venin plus fort que ses barrières immunitaires.

Le repère était immense et à plusieurs reprises, Sasuke se trompa de chemin. Chaque pas lui était difficile et bientôt, il n'en put plus. Il se colla contre un mur et se laissa glisser tout du long. Ses mains tâtonnaient à la recherche de plus de fraîcheur mais alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le sol, il fut secoué de violents frissons et tremblements. Puis tout devint noir dans sa tête; il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, seul des mots naissaient brièvement dans un éclair de lucidité puis disparaissaient. Des mots comme _poison_, _tentative_, _tuer_, _peur_,_ chaleur, désarticulé_. Il resta un long moment inerte sur le sol; si des gens l'avaient vu, ils l'auraient cru mort. Puis il sembla reprendre conscience; il bougea, se mit à genoux et se releva dans un effort qui sembla lui coûter ses dernières forces. Et d'une main appuyée sur le mur, il reprit son chemin au hasard des couloirs.

Après quelques minutes interminables, il se retrouva au milieu d'un carrefour qui lui parut familier. Il ne savait guère si s'était son inconscient qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici mais il retrouva une étincelle d'espoir qui l'éveilla un peu.

Il ouvrit une dernière porte et déboucha dans la salle qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait d'un ancien laboratoire qui faisait aussi office d'infirmerie du temps où il s'entraînait dans ce camp-ci. C'était ici que Kabuto soignait ses blessures et Sasuke espérait trouvé un quelconque remède à ses maux même s'il ignorait ce qu'il devait chercher. La pièce était une des rares à avoir l'électricité; mais Sasuke manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il enclencha l'interrupteur et que la lumière vint agresser ses prunelles sensibles, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il ne fonctionne plus.

Il se précipita sur les étagères où logeaient encore électuaires, remèdes et autres expériences de Kabuto. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une pharmacie ordinaire et Sasuke ne comprenait rien de ce qui était indiqué sur les flacons. Les mots étaient bien trop compliqués pour son pauvre cerveau qui marchait désormais au ralenti. Il s'impatienta et dans un sursaut de fureur, il jeta à terre le contenu d'une des étagères. Mais ce brusque effort raviva un peu plus son mal être et une vague de chaleur l'assaillit soudain; ses jambes flageolantes ne purent plus supporter son poids et il s'effondra, essayant vainement de se rattraper à l'étagère qu'il emporta à sa suite. Le bruit de sa chute fit un bruit d'enfer dans la caverne; l'écho métallique sembla se répercuter indéfiniment entre les parois de son crâne et il sombra dans l'inconscience alors que ses mains se refermaient sur des bris de verres.

* * *

Kawasemi. Port oublié des marins et des mouettes. Probablement le seul village où l'ennui vous agresse autant que les personnes âgées. Mais la dessus, Naruto était bien forcé de l'admettre: malgré une moyenne d'âge avoisinant les soixante-dix ans, les vielles gens de Kawasemi étaient dotées d'une fascinante vitalité et force de caractère. Cependant, bien qu'il admira leur dynamisme, il se trouva aussi vite contrarié par leur animosité lorsqu'une vielle dame aveugle le menaça d'un poireau, l'insultant de voyou, alors qu'il lui avait gentiment proposé de porter ses courses. Il s'était alors éclipsé sur les quais loin du regard mauvais des passants.

Mais il y trouva un port minuscule, cependant proportionnel au village, où seulement deux barques étaient amarrées. Le seul pêcheur que Naruto croisa fut un vieux chat gris et bedonnant couché sur un ponton blanchit par les embruns.

Naruto voulait vraiment être triste pour ce village; mais il n'arrivait qu'à se morfondre sur lui même. Il avait l'impression que l'ennui et la morosité que dégageait le village déteignaient sur les passants et voyageurs. Ou peut-être était-ce la simple idée d'être condamné à rester une semaine entière dans ce port à attendre que son équipier se rétablisse qui le rendait aussi mauvais. Et connaissant, le caractère intenable de son ami, Sakura avait vite fait de le mettre à la porte de l'auberge en lui soutenant que Saï avait besoin de calme et de repos, et que lui avait juste besoin de prendre l'air. Malheureusement, la théorie de la chef d'équipe avait faillit et après cette promenade, Naruto avait encore bien plus les nerfs à vif et ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de cette atmosphère oppressant. Sur un coup de tête, il rebroussa chemin, bien décider à se vider l'esprit mais hors de ce fichu village. Il repassa devant l'unique auberge du village où ils avaient décidé de patienter le temps que leur équipier récupère de leur mission précédente.

Il s'arrêta devant, hésitant à prévenir de son escapade. Puis il haussa les épaules et partit gaiement vers la sortie du village. Il savait déjà où est-ce-qu'il se rendait: l'immense forêt qu'ils avait longé la veille ferait un parfait terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

Les hauts feuillages faisaient un rempart sans failles, ne laissant passer ni clarté ni chaleur. Seule un halo verdâtre, n'éclairant guère plus au-delà de cinq mètres, tamisait la forêt dans une ambiance calme et sereine. Naruto se laissa envahir par ce silence, profitant de cette quiétude pour méditer. Sa présence s'effaça peu à peu jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec la forêt, avec chaque arbre; il ressentait leur puissance mais aussi leur vulnérabilité, et pourtant toujours emplis d'une infini empathie et un flegme inébranlable. Naruto fut bouleversé; et pourtant il tirait de cette tristesse une certaine tranquillité de l'âme. S'affalant contre un tronc, il écouta respirer la forêt: le murmure du vent dans les branchages, l'effluence noueuse de l'écorce, un bruissement d'ailes entre les feuilles, l'arôme de la terre humide et les pas feutrés d'un être à l'affût. Rien ne lui échappa; tout le submergea et il se laissa posséder. Mais alors que son esprit plongeait dans le cœur même de la forêt, il fut assaillit par de sombres pensées; son cœur se serra et sa gorge se noua alors qu'une envi irrépressible de vomir le saisit. Il rompit le contact avec les arbres pour ne plus avoir à partager ses sensations. Il tremblait encore alors que la forêt reprenait son silence habituel; pourtant Naruto savait qu'elle subissait encore la vague d'amertume. Le blond en était persuadé: cette onde nocive ne pouvait venir d'aucun arbre, d'aucun animal. Seul l'homme était capable de tant de haine et de souffrance.

Péniblement, il se mit en quête de l'empreinte qu'il avait ressentit un peu plus tôt; il la trouva sans mal car sa présence était palpable dans l'air. Il reconnu la trace d'un chakra, assez puissant pour qu'il appartienne à un ninja aguerrit. L'onde devenait de plus en plus omnipotente à mesure qu'il la suivait; elle était si perceptible qu'il crut un moment au séquelle d'un combat mais il ne discernait toujours qu'un seul type de chakra. Pourtant aucun ninja ne laisserait une trace de sa présence aussi conséquente.

Puis à son grand étonnement, alors qu'il contournait un talus, il se retrouva devant une petite porte carrée et métallique largement ouverte. Sans aucun doute, le ninja se trouvait à l'intérieur; cependant l'antre secrète n'inspirait pas confiance, à l'instar du chakra inquiétant qui s'en réchappait. Mais Naruto mit de côté son anxiété, et par la même son semblant de raison, et pénétra dans l'antichambre. Le chakra y était encore plus palpable, presque physique; il semblait comme s'échapper, incontrôlable, et se dispersait anarchiquement dans toutes les directions qui s'offraient à lui. Le blond fut de plus en plus convaincue qu'un ninja était en difficulté; cela n'avait beau pas être ses affaires, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer alors que quelqu'un avait peut-être besoin d'aide.

Prenant une inspiration, il se remit en route; ses yeux mirent longtemps à s'accommoder aux ténèbres des lieues: il avançait à l'aveugle, une main tendue devant lui. Son instinct ne le trompa pas jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur un carrefour et que la voie de chakra ne se sépare en deux. Les couloirs semblaient identiques dans la pénombre et alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'un à grande enjambé, il eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il se remémora ce jour où il avait parcourue de mêmes dédales de corridors, où il avait ressentit la même urgence et oppression. L'ambiance semblait identique à celle d'autrefois; sauf que les couloirs étaient bien plus froids, plus vides, abandonnés.

Illuminé par cette nouvelle conviction, Naruto se rendit seulement compte que l'empreinte d'énergie s'estompait; il rebroussa chemin pour revenir au croisement. Et il se mit à courir, ne se préoccupant même plus de la pénombre, guidé par son seul instinct. Mais l'onde semblait faiblir, et parfois dans des sursauts, elle disparaissait. Il eut soudain peur; peur que le chakra ne s'éteigne définitivement, peur qu'il ne puisse pas _le_ retrouver...

Il arriva à l'embouchure d'un couloir et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il discerna une fade lumière blanche s'échappant d'une porte grande ouverte. Naruto était tétanisé car il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait et que, bien qu'il eût tenté de le réprimer, un espoir absurde l'assaillait.

Lentement, il atteignit l'ouverture et entra dans la pièce. La seule nature de la salle le conforta dans ses idées primaires et il déglutit en pensant aux sombres opérations qui avaient dût être effectuées dans ce laboratoire. Et alors qu'il se dressait au milieu de la salle, il chercha.

Son cœur lâcha prise et l'air lui manqua brusquement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un corps inerte au côté d'une lourde étagère métallique. Naruto aurait put reconnaître entre milles cette tignasse brune, cette silhouette frêle mais gracile. Ces jambes alors paralysées se libérèrent soudain, et il se précipita sur le ninja à terre. Ses pas craquèrent sur les bris de verres, il poussa l'armoire plus loin et estima le brun heureux qu'elle ne fusse pas tombée sur lui.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés mais n'osa pas le toucher alors qu'il rendait compte de son état: mal en point s'était sûr, mais quel mal cependant. Bien que la lumière soit pâle, Naruto n'avait encore jamais vu son ami dans cet état. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa peau luisante de sueur: des mèches brunes étaient collées à ses tempes et contre ses lèvres sèches. Dans un réflexe, le blond passa une main pour les lui enlever, effleurant son épiderme; le contact le fit trembler dans son sommeil et Naruto l'observa exhaler difficilement. La souffrance se lisait sur son visages; sur une impulsion il colla sa paume sur la joue brûlante du brun. Ce dernier eut un accroc violent dans sa respiration et tout son corps se raidit; Naruto retira vivement sa main. Il ne savait guère s'il était plus inquiet de l'état de santé de son ami ou de sa réaction future à son réveil.

Naruto était dubitatif; son ami d'enfance semblait en proie à une forte fièvre, douloureuse mais bénigne, et dans ce cas il n'avait qu'à tenter de faire tomber la température. Cependant, Naruto le connaissait mieux que tout le monde et jamais il n'avait déploré être victime de telle migraine, bien qu'il puisse imaginé que ce mal apparut après son départ. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida à agir: il passa un bras sous le cou du brun, l'autre sous ses genoux et le souleva, priant pour qu'il ne se réveilla pas à ce moment. Son corps engourdi se raidit de nouveau et le blond se pressa de le poser sur le lit d'infirmerie. Avec délicatesse, il lui défit la cape qui l'enveloppait encore et qui devait lui tenir encore plus chaud, découvrant alors une main ensanglantée. Puis il se munit de serviettes qu'il arrosa d'eau froide; il en plia une et la posa sur son front. La soudaine fraîcheur sur sa figure le fit soupirer d'aise; content de lui, Naruto se servit d'une autre pour mouiller ses joues, son cou et son buste. Peu à peu, Sasuke semblait retrouver une respiration harmonieuse, et Naruto mis de côté le tissu humide pour venir s'occuper de sa main écorchée. Il enleva quelque bout de verre logés dans la chaire; le blond n'osait pas toucher au produit du laboratoire, il rinça donc abondamment ses plaies et enroula la main dans un de ses bandages. Il essayait d'être le plus doux et rapide possible, pourtant le contact de leur de peau fit grogner le brun.

Il en resta bouche bée; ce n'était pas une plainte de douleur mais plutôt de plaisir. Confusément, il appuya sur sa main, comprimant un peu plus la blessure; cette fois-ci, un gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Sasuke et Naruto sentit alors ses joues s'enflammer. En fin de compte, ces étranges symptômes lui rappelaient, non sans honte, les romans érotiques que lui avait fait lire son pervers de maître. Notamment, lorsque l'une des héroïnes avait avalé par inadvertance un puissant aphrodisiaque la mettant alors dans un état similaire à celui du brun. Naruto était rouge pivoine car il résistait difficilement à l'envie de rire; après tant d'année, Sasuke était encore la victime de son charme et la proie de fanatique de plus en plus dangereux. Il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux, voulant confirmer son hypothèse plus que pittoresque. Il déglutit et rougit encore plus en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire; il prit une grande bouffée d'air et tendit la main: sa paume se posa à peine sur son pantalon, comme suspendue, mais il pût distinguer sans mal le renflement de son entre-jambe. Enfin de compte ce n'était pas si drôle que ça: s'il ne le savait pas déjà, ce serait à Naruto de lui apprendre quelle substance l'avait mit dans cette état et sans aucun doute, Sasuke voudrait le tuer...Ou il pouvait aussi partir et laisser le loisir au brun de le découvrir par lui-même; mais s'il y avait une seule chance qu'il puisse le ramener à Konoha alors il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Mais ses pensées furent troublée par les mouvements de son ami: les paupières du brun tressautèrent puis son front se barra de ride de douleur. Sasuke s'éveillait et toute la confiance de Naruto sembla soudain disparaître alors qu'il regardait avec appréhension ses paupières se soulever. Son regard brillant et fiévreux se posa sur lui: ses yeux ne semblaient pas encore comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient. Mais ils redevinrent bientôt durs et froids. Il se redressa mais le mouvement fut si brusque qu'un violent mal de crâne l'assaillit: il retomba comme une pierre sur le matelas.

- Eh ! Doucement ! Tu es resté trop longtemps inconscient pour te relever au-

- C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ?

Son regard se fit encore plus sévère et haineux; après tout, oui: le blond était capable de tout pour le faire revenir dans son maudit village. Sasuke avait encore bien trop l'esprit embrumé pour pouvoir réfléchir logiquement.

- Eh ! Mais ça va pas, enfoiré ?! Pourquoi j'ferais une chose pareil ?! Je t'ai trouvé comme ça, si tu veux tout savoir: et tu devrais me remercier plutôt que de m'accuser à tort !

- Mais j'ne vois que toi ici, crétin...

Cette dernière remarque confirma Naruto dans ses craintes: le brun ignorait le _mal_ qui le rongeait. Ce serait donc bien à lui de lui annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle; il finit par se dire que, quitte à mourir, autant s'amuser un peu avant...

- Question !

- Hn ?

- Aurais-tu, dans ton entourage, une admiratrice, ou admirateur, assez cinglé pour te mettre de force dans son lit ?

Naruto se délectait de l'incompréhension sur la face de son ami.

- Quoi ?

- Aurais-tu, dans ton entou-

- J'ai compris, idiot ! Mais qu'es-ce-que tu veux dire ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne savait pas. Mais le regard noir et inquiétant que lui jeta Sasuke l'incita à abréger la plaisanterie. Il se racla la gorge, un peu plus sérieux mais quelque peu gêné.

- Et bien je veux dire que...Quelqu'un t'as fais prendre...hum, un- un truc pour que...Bah tu puisse y aller toute la nuit, quoi !

Si l'explication lui semblait clair, elle ne fit qu'amplifier la colère de Sasuke qui se penchait dangereusement vers lui.

- De quoi tu parle, bordel ?

- D'un aphrodisiaque, merde !

Sasuke semblait avoir perdu toute capacité à réfléchir; le mot résonna inlassablement dans sa tête mais il était dénué de sens, pourtant il fit remonter en lui toute les diverses sensations qu'il avait dû subir. Sasuke hésitait entre étrangler le blond pour avoir oser se foutre de lui ou accepter cette dure vérité comme l'image de Karin lui tendant sa gourde s'imposait dans son esprit. Il lui semblait seulement apercevoir le regard lubrique de cette folle; ou alors était-ce son imagination.

Naruto pu observer la déformation des traits du brun à l'instar que sa colère grimpait.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Au cas où il aurait peut-être mal entendu. Mais le blond pris un regard faussement blasé et désigna du menton son entre-jambe.

- Je crois que tu peux très bien le vérifier par toi même... A moins que tu ai l'habitude d'être malade quand tu as la tri-

- La ferme ! Comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a sûrement un antidote ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Mais enfin Sasuke...

- Hn ?

- Bah c'est pas comme si s'était un poison: y'a pas d'antidote à proprement parlé...

Le visage de Naruto rougissait à vu d'œil; jamais il ne se serait attendu à parler sexualité avec Sasuke un jour. Quand bien même, Sasuke était un homme de son âge: il ne pouvait pas n'avoir jamais rien fait...

- Le poison, ça reste dans le sang alors que _ça_, c'est juste un stimulant...pour les hormones alors...

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser s'est d'avoir un orgasme !

Naruto commençait à s'énerver d'être obligé de parler de _ça_. Mais il se calma un peu en voyant le visage de Sasuke se décomposer. Bien que le blond continua de prier pour qu'il ne lui demande pas comment_ en_ avoir. Quant à Sasuke, n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus idiot et indécent; il tuerait la rousse pour avoir osé lui faire ça.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- De quoi ?

- Bah qui à bien pu te donner ça...

- Humf. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Ça va ! J'voulais juste aider...

- J'vois pas en quoi ça m'aiderait de te le dire, à moins que tu puisse la tuer pour moi...

Le ton était cinglant et amer, et Naruto grinça des dents à la dernière proposition. Le brun se détourna et entreprit de se lever de nouveau; la tête lui tourna affreusement quand il se redressa mais il persista. A son premier pas, il tangua et se rattrapa de justesse au lit; le brun repoussa la main du blond qui essaya de le rattraper.

- Tu vas pas pouvoir aller bien loin comme ça...

- …

Prenant son silence pour une acceptation, il retenta sa chance; il passa un bras autours de sa taille et le brun le laissa faire. Ils sortirent lentement de la pièce et parvinrent au premier croisement.

- Où on va ?

- Par là.

Sasuke désigna du menton la direction à prendre, un couloir différent de celui qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt pour rejoindre le laboratoire. Naruto sentit que le brun l'emmenait vers le mur, pensant qu'il fatiguait, il ralentit mais l'autre continua. D'une main, le brun sondait la pierre froide, à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on cherche ?

- Des chambres...

Cette déclaration coupa court à tout autre questionnement; Naruto comprit et fut alors heureux que l'obscurité cacha son teint cramoisi. Sasuke se stoppa soudainement puis s'écarta du blond; il ouvrit une porte mais avant de rentrer, il se retourna.

- Tu as des allumettes sur toi ?

- Euh, ouais...J'dois avoir ça...

Naruto fouilla dans sa sacoche un moment, il entendait déjà les doigts de Sasuke pianoter sur l'encadrement de la porte. Bientôt, il tendit tout triomphant sa boîte et Sasuke la lui prit avec un soupire blasé et disparu dans la pénombre de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une allumette craqua et la pièce fut éclairé d'un halo rougeâtre. La lumière était juste suffisante pour l'éclairer: la chambre était petite et froide, seul un lit et une petite table la meublait. Naruto se demanda si ça avait été la 'chambre' de Sasuke un jour...Puis quelque chose le frappa sur le torse, le tirant de ses réflexions; il regarda par terre et trouva sa petite boîte d'allumettes. La porte commençait à se refermer devant lui alors qu'il la ramassait.

- Je te conseille de t'en aller.

- Quoi ? Mais si tu as besoin...

Naruto se stoppa de lui-même, conscient que cette proposition pouvait paraître ambiguë.

- Si je te trouve encore là tout à l'heure, je ne me retiendrais pas...

- Pff. Si tu tiens toujours debout...

Sasuke lui claqua la porte au nez pour toute réponse.

* * *

Ça ne faisait qu'une demi-heure. Mais une demi-heure que Naruto avait l'estomac noué; il n'arrivait décidément pas à penser à autre chose que ce qu'il se passait dans cette obscure chambre. Il était partagé entre l'anxiété et l'excitation, cette dernière qu'il tentait de refouler au possible. Son esprit s'égarait sans cesse; et des images équivoques attisaient sa fièvre. Il voyait le visage de Sasuke: rougit, haletant, gémissant sous ses caresses intimes. C'était tellement perturbant ! Il aurait peut-être dût partir comme le lui avait ordonné Sasuke...

Il se secoua brusquement; non il ne pouvait pas s'en aller alors qu'il était si proche du brun. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans tenter quoi que se soit. Naruto prit soudain conscience qu'il s'était largement éloigné de la chambre et que le brun pouvait très bien s'esquiver bien que, dans l'état dans lequel il était, le blond ne douta pas pouvoir le rattraper. Il rebroussa chemin et décida de patienter dans l'ancien laboratoire; il passerait devant la chambre pour vérifier si le brun était encore là. A cette simple pensée, Naruto rougit; il espéra néanmoins que l'autre serait bien trop occupé pour sentir sa présence.

Bientôt, il lui sembla être dans le bon couloir mais il n'y avait aucun bruit; il se concentra un instant, mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Ses craintes étaient peut-être bien fondée: le brun en avait profité pour se faire la belle. Sans vraiment trop réfléchir, il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée; le silence l'accueilli pourtant Sasuke était encore là. Lui tournant le dos, il était allongé sur le lit, immobile; mais en se rapprochant, Naruto pût voir ses flancs se soulever et entendre sa respiration faible et douloureuse. Il contourna le lit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés; le brun ouvrit ses paupières, découvrant ses yeux humides et exténué.

- Alors t'y arrive pas ?

Naruto tenta l'humour pour réconforter le brun, mais sa remarque lui sembla ridicule, comme on savait son sujet.

- Idiot...

- Ouais... Je sais.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un feu consume toutes mes forces...

Le blond posa sa paume sur sa joue de nouveau brûlante; inconsciemment, Sasuke rechercha plus de contact, appréciant la fraîcheur de ses doigts et leur pression contre sa peau sensible. Naruto glissa sa main dans sa nuque et caressa sa mâchoire; Sasuke sentait son corps réagir et son cœur s'emballer à son touché. Et la chaleur qui l'accablait plus tôt devint soudain agréable et excitante. Naruto sentit le trouble qu'il provoquait mais ne le comprit pas, il dégagea sa main pensant le gêner. Il resta interdit lorsque le brun la rattrapa pour la coller à son buste et ferma les yeux dans un soupire.

- Sasuke...

- Tais-toi...

- …

- S'il te plaît...

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la fièvre atteigne son paroxysme et que ce simple contact ne suffise plus. Naruto le sentais trembler contre ses doigts.

- Tu sais Sasuke, si tu as besoin d'aide...

Il déglutit en observant les perles onyx se poser sur lui, se demandant comment réagirait Sasuke à cette proposition tendancieuse. Il n'avait lui-même pas vraiment réfléchi, il ne pouvait juste pas supporter de ne rien faire.

- J'veux dire, on est entre mec alors...C'est pas co-

- D'accord...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit d'accord...

- ...T'es sûr ?

- Non alors dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis...

Le brun vira la main sur son torse et usa de ses dernières forces pour se redresser et s'asseoir sur le bord. Naruto se glissa derrière lui, ses cuisses encadrants les siennes; il savait comment s'y prendre mais il était effrayé à l'idée de le toucher. Mais en voyant que Sasuke s'impatientait, il prit une inspiration et se lança.

Sa main glissa sous son pantalon et rencontra son sexe tendu, désespérément dur. Son index vint appuyer sur le renflement puis frotter le tissu de son sous-vêtement contre sa hampe. Il continuait ces caresses inachevées seulement pour profiter des grognements de frustrations de Sasuke. Mais le brun n'aimait pas qu'il se joue de lui: il prit sa main et l'insinua de force dans son caleçon. Il entendit le rire du blond dans son cou et il retira sa main, le laissant se débrouiller. Non sans mal, il enleva ses vêtements tandis que Naruto entamait de longues et lentes caresses; ce fut seulement lorsque le brun installa une de ses jambes derrières le genoux du blond, lui laissant ainsi un large espace, qu'il accéléra prestement. Ses mouvements, bien que brutaux, étaient exquis et précis; Sasuke appréciait aussi cette main chaude qui caressait et agrippait sa cuisse, et la brûlure qu'elle lui laissait l'affolait davantage. Bientôt son corps se raidit et ses reins se cambrèrent. Naruto perçu ses tremblements et s'activa; le brun se déversa dans sa paume par accoues et se mordit la langue pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisirs.

Sasuke s'affala sur lui, éreinté; sa position était loin d'être la plus confortable pourtant il aurait pu s'endormir de suite. Mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux, ses entrailles s'embrasèrent de nouveau et la chaleur sembla couler dans son bassin: il observa avec consternation son sexe se tendre de nouveau et l'excitation reprendre le dessus sur la fatigue. Sasuke entendit à nouveau le rire du blond et lui lança un regard mauvais; pour toute réponse, Naruto porta sa main souillé à son visage et devant ses yeux médusés, il y lécha le liquide blanchâtre. A la fois provoquant et moqueur, le blond introduisit ses doigts dans sa bouche et les suça langoureusement. Le brun se détourna pour cacher le feu de ses joues; il enleva alors sa jambe bloqué contre le genoux de Naruto. Elle était engourdit et il grimaça quand l'articulation à la jointure de sa cuisse et de son aine craqua.

Sans crier gare, Naruto le délaissa et il manqua de s'écrouler sur le lit. Il s'apprêtait à l'invectiver mais seul un hoquet de surprise passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le blond s'installer entre ses cuisses, le visage à quelques centimètres de son sexe. Un sourire lubrique éclairait son visage et Sasuke s'en trouva malgré lui, encore plus excité. Naruto se pencha un peu et colla ses lèvres à sa cuisse meurtrie, laissant un sillon humide et brûlant; et remontèrent jusqu'à son aine où elles s'emparèrent avec avidité de son gland. Sasuke ne put retenir son cris de surprise ni sa main agrippant durement les mèches blondes: il ne s'attendait pas à autant de bien-être d'un seul coup. Naruto essayait de s'habituer à cette présence étrangère dans sa bouche: le goût n'était pas désagréable cependant sa chaleur et sa puissance l'intimidait. Il appréhendait de le prendre plus profondément, quoi qu'il en eut réellement envi, et se limitait à le lécher en long ou à sucer son gland. Mais la main appuyant inconsciemment sur sa tête l'incita à s'y risquer: ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la peau sensible et glissèrent aussi loin que Naruto put le supporter. Sasuke râla lorsque le blond se retira et que l'air frais de la chambre remplaça la chaleur de sa bouche. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire en découvrant le regard aigrit du brun, il essaya de le faire taire en lui tirant les cheveux mais sont hilarité redoubla.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire, crétin ?

- Eh ! C'est nerveux !

- Hn. Cesse de faire les choses à moitié...

Son rire s'arrêta aussi sec et un instant, devant la bouille vexé du blond, Sasuke crut qu'il allait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Mais Naruto le poussa brusquement et il s'étala sur le dos, ses jambes furent remontées, presque collées à son torse: Sasuke ne s'était jamais sentit aussi exposé et mal à l'aise. Ces jambes étaient tellement écartées qu'il sentait l'air rentrer entre ses fesses. Cependant, il oublia vite son malaise lorsqu'une langue effleura son intimité. Naruto admira le brun se raidir: son bassin qu'il tenait se contracta violemment et ses reins se cambrèrent, tout son corps semblait se tendre vers lui à la recherche de plus de contact. Et le blond le lui donna: il s'empara une nouvelle fois de son membre. D'une main, il massa la base de son sexe et ses bourses tendues tandis que ses lèvres le recouvraient. Il le fit glisser contre sa langue jusqu'à ce que sa bouche percute ses doigts plus bas; il enchaînait les va-et-viens, se détachant quelques fois pour reprendre sa respiration. Sous sa main libre, il sentit le bassin du brun se contracter de nouveau, signe d'une jouissance proche; alors il fit entrer un doigt dans son anneau de chair. Il ne l'avait pas enfoncé entièrement que déjà Sasuke se tendit et jouit dans sa bouche. L'orgasme le fit se serrer brusquement autour du doigt et le brun pensa que ce n'était pas encore assez gros pour que ce soit tout à fait agréable.

Profitant de la fatigue du brun, Naruto vint s'affaler de tout son poids sur son corps; mais Sasuke était encore égaré trop loin dans les limbes de l'orgasme pour chercher la force de repousser le blond. Il ouvrit cependant les yeux, tombant derechef sur le sourire malin et accusateur de son ex-équipier.

- Tu as joui trop vite.

- J'ai joui quand il fallait...

- Mais j'ai à peine eu le temps-...

- T'inquiète, je crois pas que se soit encore terminé...

Haussant un sourcil, Naruto jeta un œil entre leur deux corps et admira le pénis du brun se relever de nouveau, comme s'il ne s'était jamais libéré avant.

- T'es vraiment une bête, Sasuke.

- C'est pas de ma faute...

- Bah si, un peu quand même...

Sasuke lui répondit par un grognement puis poussa le torse du blond qui l'écrasait. Il se laissa tomber à son côté et ferma les yeux, soudain pris d'une grande fatigue.

- Eh ! T'endors pas crétin ! J'ais dit que s'était pas terminé...

- Ouais, bah doucement ! J'ais pas pris de stimulant moi...

- Tss...Tu vas pas me dire que tu es déjà fatigué ?! Ou elle est passé ta grande endurance, crétin ?

- Je te ferais dire, que c'est beaucoup moins fatiguant d'avoir un orgasme que de se retenir de s'branler...

Naruto s'immobilisa; il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la réaction de Sasuke s'il lui disait que ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble l'excitait. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs même pas réfléchi pour lui-même. Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit le visage du brun s'empourprer bien qu'il essaya de le cacher en tournant son regard vers le plafond.

- Fallait le dire plus tôt, idiot...

Le blond se redressa sur un coude pour regarder Sasuke se lever. Ses jambes avaient rarement étés aussi courbaturées et se mettre debout le fit grimacer; le brun sentit un regard perçant dans son dos alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise devenue inutile. Puis il marcha un peu pour dégourdir ses muscles crispés et ses membres endoloris. Pour Naruto, c'était une bien étrange chose que de voir un Sasuke tout dénudé faire les cents pas dans une sombre chambre; il eut presque envi de s'esclaffer de nouveau mais s'abstint en voyant le brun s'approcher de lui.

- Déshabille-toi.

Décidément, Sasuke était doué pour n'importe quel ordre et Naruto obéit sans réfléchir. Sa voix froide et profonde sembla résonner jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles, le faisant frémir. Il se redressa et enleva en une seule fois sa veste et son tee-shirt, retira ses chaussures du bout du pied puis s'allongea de nouveau pour retirer son pantalon qui suivit le même chemin que le restes de ses vêtements. La précipitation du blond fit soulever un sourcil amusé à Sasuke.

- Y'a urgence, crétin ?

Naruto sembla seulement se rendre compte de sa réaction ridicule et rougit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Mais le brun n'attendit pas de réponse; il s'installa à côté de lui puis sans crier gare, il claqua l'élastique du caleçon du blond contre ses reins, le faisant sursauter.

- T'as oublié ça...

Naruto regarda avec anxiété le dernier vêtement qui le recouvrait puis avec une grande inspiration, il le retira. Il garda néanmoins ses mains appuyées contre matelas, cachant de ses bras son érection; Sasuke trouva amusante cette nouvelle pudeur qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au blond.

- Ça ne te gêne pas de tripoter celui des autres mais le tiens, tu le garde pour toi, c'est ça ?

Tout en se moquant de son ex-équipier, il glissa un genoux entre ses cuisses le forçant à pousser ses mains. Le blond grogna mais se laissa faire comme il voyait que le brun ne s'occupait pas de son entre-jambe, bien qu'une de ses mains se perdit sur sa cuisse. Sasuke se pencha vers son acolyte, des cheveux bruns chatouillant sa peau; il approcha alors ses lèvres et enferma l'un des boutons de chaire de son buste. Le blond ne se retenait pas comme lui l'avait fait; il soupirait d'aise, gémissait son plaisir, sans honte et Sasuke adorait ça. Il aimait l'entendre geindre son nom, le supplier; il était persuader qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'en l'entendant crier. Le brun se redressa brusquement, collant sa virilité au bassin du blond; sa tête dévia dans son cou où il lui suçota la peau, la mordillant de temps à autre.

- Ah! Sasuke...

Naruto donnait des coups de reins impulsifs, frottant son membre contre la cuisse du brun. Le blond remarqua que Sasuke était sensible à la douleur: lorsqu'il le griffait sa voix montait subitement dans les aiguës, suivit d'un profond gémissement. Et tandis que le brun continuait ses mouvements lascifs, il s'évertua à taquiner sa chair: ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau tendre de ses fesses et ses canines percèrent l'épiderme de son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de fer envahisse sa bouche. Puis Sasuke se laissa tomber de tout son poids, les couchant sur le lit, et glissa plus bas pour coller leur deux verges. Naruto grogna; il n'aimait pas vraiment que Sasuke décide pour eux deux: dans cette position, il avait difficilement accès aux fesses du brun alors qu'il voulait retenter sa torture anale. Mais en même temps, leurs érections étaient bien trop douloureuses pour ne plus s'en occuper; alors pour ne pas laisser une fois de plus le monopole au brun, il se saisit de leurs sexes et les frictionna ensemble. Sasuke accompagna son poignet par un mouvement de bassin: puissant, bestial, précipité. Et lorsqu'ils sentirent venir la jouissance, le brun poussa la main de Naruto et , prenant appuis de part et d'autre de sa tête, il se déhancha férocement entre ses cuisses tremblantes. Ils gémirent de concert, d'une même voix, et leurs semences se mélangèrent sur le ventre du blond; ils s'étendirent l'un à côté de l'autre et fermèrent les yeux. Seul leurs respirations haletantes brisaient le silence; Naruto pensa que l'atmosphère de la chambre n'était plus aussi froide et morne qu'avant: l'odeur du sexe et la chaleur de leurs corps lui donnait désormais une ambiance intime et réconfortante. Et Naruto ne voulait qu'une seul chose: se laisser bercer dans ce cocon de chaleur et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur bien mérité. Mais son souhait fut apparemment loin d'être entendu...

- Raaah...

- Oh non, Sasuke...

- Mais j'y peux rien...

- Putain ! Mais j'suis crevé moi !

- ...

Naruto laissa échappé un long soupire suivit d'un profond bâillement, somme pour insister sur ses derniers propos.

- J'ai compris: j'vais me démerder tout seul...

Le blond se retourna pour voir son ami mais celui-ci était déjà partit s'installer à la tête du lit et il lui balança l'oreiller. Naruto le réceptionna sans mal et s'installa sur le ventre, le menton sur le coussin; il avait alors une vue imprenable sur la virilité du brun qui, sans se soucier du blond, se léchait avidement les doigts. Naruto était assez amusé, et fier, que le brun ait tant apprécié ses précédentes caresses, quoi que rapides, qu'il tentait de les reproduire. Ses doigts humides s'approchèrent de son intimité et en fit rentrer deux d'un coup; Sasuke souffla longuement comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration en les pénétrant. Naruto s'étonna qu'ils glissent aussi bien et se demanda si l'aphrodisiaque jouait aussi à ce niveau là. Cependant, lorsqu'il entama ses allées et venues, Naruto put clairement voir que ses doigts ripaient et glissaient très mal; la chair sous sa main rougit mais Sasuke ne s'en délectait que plus: sa tête était renversé en arrière, ses yeux clos et ses dents venaient frénétiquement mordre sa lèvre. Naruto ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Tu serais pas un peu maso sur les bords...?

Sasuke releva sur lui un regard noir quoi que embué par le plaisir, lui donnant un air farouche et débauché.

- Enfin je critique pas, hein ?! Chacun ses goûts...

Il retira ses doigts et prit un air affligé.

- Quoi ?

- J'y arrive pas...

- A bon ? Je trouvais que tu te débrouillais pas trop mal moi...

- Pas ça, crétin...J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de force, d'énergie dans la main...

- Tu m'étonnes... Elle doit être canalisée autre part ?!

- Fous-toi de moi...

- Mais c'est ce que j'fais...

Naruto para le coup de pied du brun avec son oreiller qui vola à travers la pièce. Il s'esclaffa mais s'exila tout de même à l'autre bout du lit. Il restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence avant que Sasuke ne mette un terme à leur bataille visuelle.

- Pourquoi a-t'il fallut que je tombe sur toi ?

- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que se soit Sakura qui te trouve ?

- Ça va pas ?! Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ?!

Le blond pouffa mais se sentit rassuré que Sasuke ne préfère pas son équipière.

- Alors ? Lequel est le pire ?

- Vous deux, ensemble...

- A bon ? Pourtant ça serait plus ra-...

Il laissa là sa phrase alors que germait en son esprit tordu la solution à leur problème: sa fatigue personnelle et le besoin urgent de Sasuke. Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire pervers et malicieux alors que Sasuke essayait de décrypter ce soudain silence, se doutant en rien de ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses, l'idiot ?

- Ça dépend: à quoi crois-tu que je pense ?

- Tss. J'en sais rien mais enlève ce sale sourire de ta face ou je me ferais une joie de le faire moi même...

- N'en soit pas si sûr...

Il leva ses mains devant lui, effectuant ce signe si familier désormais et fit apparaître dans un nuage de fumé un de ses habituels clones. Sasuke resta un instant interdit devant les deux blonds qui lui faisait face: identique l'un à l'autre, ils souriaient bêtement et se saluèrent en se tchèkant. Le brun trouva la scène profondément ridicule et atterrante; et bien plus encore, il était choqué par l'idée du blond.

- Non mais- t'es cinglé !

_- Un petit peu pervers, j'avoue..._

Le clone répondit à sa place et les deux le regardèrent, l'un amusé l'autre déconcerté.

- Tu es cinglé !

- Bah quoi ? Vaut mieux deux fois qu'une !

- Non mais là ça marche pas...

- Raah tu vas pas faire ton difficile ! Lui ou moi: c'est la même chose... Et quand je serais fatigué, il prendra le relais et vice-versa ! Et comme ça, on ira deux fois plus vite !

Les deux Naruto sourirent et tendirent leur pouce. Sasuke était bien obligé d'admettre ses arguments; l'idée était saugrenue, bizarre, étrange. Mais pas impossible ni déplaisante en fin de compte.

- Et alors ? Lequel commence ?

Les deux blonds rirent de concert et Sasuke eut la désagréable impression qu'on se foutait doublement de lui. L'original s'assit confortablement en tailleur alors que le clone s'avançait vers lui. Le brun s'adossa au mur pour lui laisser de la place; la pierre glacée contrasta violemment avec le feu qui le dévorait, il en frissonna de la tête au pied. Ou alors était-ce la main du blond qui caressait l'intérieure de sa cuisse qui le fit frémir; ce dernier tira dessus écartant une nouvelle fois ses jambes. Sasuke pensa qu'après cette soirée, il ne se sentirait plus gêné de rien. Naruto le regarda avec un sourire vicieux et concupiscent accroché à ses lèvres, il se pencha contre son oreille et son souffle chaud dans sa nuque fit soupirer le brun.

_- Salut._

Sa voix était profonde, grave, sensuelle. Sasuke s'en voulu d'y réagir si aisément.

- Tu fais exprès que tes clones soient encore plus con que toi ?

_- He !_

- He !

Bien que vexé, Naruto eut la surprise de voir son ex-équipier s'esclaffer; son rire n'était ni froid, ni hautain, ni cruel, il était sincère et doux. Et les deux blonds eurent le souffles coupés et leur coeur se serrèrent à ce son qu'ils avaient tant espéré réentendre un jour. Le clone se glissa un peu plus dans son cou et déposa un baiser au creux de sa mâchoire. L'éclat du brun s'estompa et ses joues rosirent comme s'il était embarrassé de s'être laissé aller.

La main du blond à ses côtés quitta sa cuisse pour venir trouver sa bouche; ses doigts caressèrent ses lèvres rougies et gonflées, et inconsciemment Sasuke les accueillit d'un effleurement de langue. Alors Naruto en fit glisser un entre ses lèvres, la langue du brun s'enroula autours avec avidité et il s'empressa d'en faire entrer deux autres. Sasuke était à la fois troublé et gêné de découvrir ce que son corps appréciait le plus. Entre outre, il aimait sentir une présence imposante et puissante en lui; rien qu'en songeant à ses trois doigts entre ses fesses, il se tendait encore plus. Impatient, il les retira de sa bouche et les guida jusqu'à son intimité. Du majeur, Naruto massa son entré puis le glissa fébrilement à l'intérieur; la chaleur et la moiteur de Sasuke se répandit dans ses doigts, dans sa main, puis tout son corps frissonna. Il libéra son doigt de cette douce brûlure et le brun grogna de ce vide soudain. Cependant Naruto savait ce qu'il désirait et aimait; il serra ses doigts humides et très lentement, il le pénétra. Son anneau de chair se serra autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans un étau ardant mais excitant; la respiration du brun se bloqua puis il gémit fortement. Naruto cala sa paume contre ses bourses puis se mouva. Les cris de Sasuke s'intensifiaient à l'instar que l'autre accélérait et dans sa frénésie, il tira sur les mèches blondes, ramenant la tête de Naruto près de la sienne et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser fut impulsif et sauvage, et il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait: leurs dents se heurtèrent puis la langue du brun fondit dans sa bouche, se prélassant contre sa soeur.

L'autre Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux, pantois devant ce baiser impromptu; il était tout aussi abasourdi qu'excité à cette vision. Avant de se sentir légèrement exclus et vexé que ce soit son double qui profite de cette attention. Il vit son clone figé, largement aussi surprit que lui; mais bientôt, il se versa totalement dans le baiser tout en accélérant diligemment ses mouvements. Les geignements de Sasuke se changèrent en cris et tremblements incontrôlables à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa délivrance. Le blond était aussi ému que fasciné par cette vision: enfin son ami lâchait prise, se laissant totalement ravager par le plaisir. Et alors il voulu être à ses côtés, le voir de plus près lorsque l'orgasme le dévasterait. Il se faufila vers la tête du lit et s'installa au côté du brun; il lui semblait bien trop occupé pour l'avoir remarqué mais Naruto voulait signaler sa présence. Vivement, il passa la main sur sa cuisse et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair tendre, la marquant d'une brûlure ardente; à ce moment, ses jambes se raidir et il se déversa dans un râle animal. Son corps entier tremblait et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour aspirer plus d'air. Puis il se laissa tomber contre le clone, les doigts agrippés à son bras pour se soutenir; celui-ci passa une main sur son front, retirant des mèches collés par la sueur, les yeux de Sasuke se rouvrirent alors mais ce fut sur l'original qu'il fixa son attention.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça...

- Tss. Demande à ton clone...

_- Ah! Je crois qu'il a prit son pied..._

Sasuke accueillit la réflexion du blond par un coup de pied dans le tibia mais le coup n'eut pas d'autre effet que de le faire glousser.

- Ta gueule, crétin...

_- C'est toi qui as demandé mon avis, enfoiré !_

- Il a- enfin je n'ais pas tort sur ce coup là...

L'original lui sourit à pleine dent, fier de lui.

- Pff... J'en peu plus...

_- A bon ? Pourtant j'te sens encore d'attaque..._

- Ouais ! Regarde t'es déjà en train d'ban-

La phrase fut interrompue par une droite de Sasuke, qui y mis assez de force pour faire geindre le blond.

- Putain ! T'as de l'énergie que quand ça t'arrange, toi !

- Exactement...

_- Ah ouais ?_

- Bah dans ce cas, on peut te laisser te démerder tout seul pour la suite...

Les deux blonds s'étaient redressés d'un même homme, tournant le dos à un Sasuke perplexe.

- Où tu vas ?

- Bah j'm'en vais, vu que tu as retrouver assez d'énergie...

- Non mais ça va pas !

- Pardon ?

- J'veux dire...

_- Hn ?_

- Tu as commencé, tu termines maintenant !

- Tu es vraiment d'une mauvaise fois Sasuke...

_- J'dirais même plus: un bel hypocrite..._

- Utilise pas des mots plus gros qu'toi...

- Ok ! Salut !

Naruto passa la porte, avec son clone sur les talons, toujours nu.

- Naruto !

- ...

- Naruto, reviens tout de suite !

- ...

- Enfoiré ! Je sais que tu es toujours là...

- ...

- J'vois l'bras de ton crétin d'clone, idiot !

L'intéressé passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

_- Et alors ? Tu veux quoi ?_

Naruto n'était pas du tout vexé, le brun en était persuadé, il cherchait seulement à le provoquer. Il soupira, affligé de la bêtise du blond.

- Je veux que tu reviennes.

- Nous deux ou juste lui ?

L'original apparu au côté de sa copie, passant un bras autours de son épaule au passage.

- Pff. Vous deux...

Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas guillerets à travers la chambre; l'un d'eux s'assit à genoux à ses côtés tandis que l'autre resta debout devant le lit, les bras croisés. Sasuke se douta qu'il s'agissait du clone car, étrangement, il était beaucoup moins pudique que l'original.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose, Sasuke...

- Quoi ?

Le brun pivota vers Naruto mais à peine fut il tourné que des bras vigoureux emprisonnèrent son cou et une bouche voluptueuse s'écrasait sur la sienne. Surprit Sasuke ne réagit pas et attendit que le blond s'écarte de lui-même pour intimer une explication.

- Qu'es-ce qui te prends crétin ?

- Bah y'a pas de raison qu'il y ait que mon clone qui en profite...

Sur un haussement d'épaule, Naruto se recolla à lui, caressant ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, lui laissant l'accès; leur langue se rencontrèrent, se lovant langoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Spontanément, il renversa sa tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser et il ne se séparèrent uniquement lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air. Il se regardèrent, haletant.

- Alors ? J'embrasse mieux que mon clone ?

Naruto était encore d'humeur à plaisanter mais Sasuke faisait un blocage sur sa rancoeur: il décida de le taquiner un peu pour se venger.

- Honnêtement ? Non...

- Quoi ?! Sérieux ?!

- Hn.

- Mais c'est pas possible...

_- Qu'es-ce que tu veux: on a le talent ou on l'a pas..._

- Oh ta gueule toi ! C'était juste un coup de bol...

- _J'm'en fous: ça veut quand même dire que t'embrasse mal..._

Sasuke regardait, mi-atterré mi-amusé, ces deux blonds parfaitement semblables se quereller sur leur différence. Il décrocha bien vite du fil de la conversation, préférant s'éclipser dans ses propres pensées bien plus intéressantes à son goût; cependant il le regretta amèrement lorsque les deux blonds se tendirent et s'emparèrent des lèvres de l'autre. Sasuke en resta abasourdi et reprit conscience seulement lorsque sa mâchoire craqua sinistrement; ça resterait probablement la scène la plus étrange qui lui fut donné de voir. Et pourtant, son excitation redoubla d'intensité devant cette vision qu'il trouva à la fois stupide, obscène et superbement érotique. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'insinuer entre leur corps et glisser sa langue contre la leur, les arrachant de leur baiser ardant. Mais ils brisèrent leur étreinte, l'air mécontent et insatisfait, tout comme le brun qui lui, espérait une suite.

_- N'importe quoi..._

- Elle sert à rien ton idée !

_- Ouais ! Comme toi quoi..._

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, crétin ! Sans moi tu serais pas là...

_- Pff. Que quand ça t'arrange, hein ? Logiquement cette idée, c'est aussi la tienne non ?_

- Oui mais-

- Oh ! La ferme vous deux. J'ais mal au crâne à vous entendre brailler comme ça...

Ils se turent et croisèrent les bras, la mine boudeuse. Sasuke s'amusait vraiment de la situation mais son érection commençait à devenir vraiment inconfortable et il espérait que les deux blonds se réconcilient rapidement. Cependant, il avait soif d'en voir davantage: il voulait qu'ils soient encore plus proches l'un de l'autre, plus intimes. Sasuke commençait réellement à être perturbé et contrarié à mesure qu'il découvrait ses fantasmes... De nouvelles bouffées de chaleur troublèrent le cours de ses pensées, lui rappelant l'urgence de la situation.

- Vous comptez faire la gueule longtemps ? Non, parce que moi j'ai besoin de vous...Enfin au moins l'un d'entre vous...

- Eh ! C'est quoi ce favoritisme ?

_- Ta gueule ! Il a même pas dit qui..._

- Si tu crois qu'il choisirait une lamentable copie, tu t'fous le doigt dans l'oeil, connard !

_- Ah bah ça tombe bien... Parce que la 'lamentable copie' est ton exacte imitation..._

- Justement ! Quel intérêt de s'taper une copie quand on peu avoir l'original ?!

- Eh ! Ça va pas recommencer, non ?!

_- Ok ! Alors tranche..._

- Lequel de nous deux tu choisirais ?!

Sasuke les regarda tour à tour; la question lui paraissait parfaitement idiote mais il savait pertinemment que s'il ne délibérait pas, ils n'en finiraient jamais. Alors avec un sourire malicieux et provocateur, il décida juste de continuer d'amocher la fierté du blond.

- Lui.

Naruto semblait réellement offensé; son regard divaguait entre son clone surexcité et le brun qui se rapprochait de lui.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, enfoiré !

Sasuke haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Tu m'as demandé de choisir...

- Ouais mais tu l'as fait exprès pour me faire chier...

_- Pff... Jaloux._

- Attend de voir au lieu de brailler sans savoir !

- Pff. Prend moi pour un con, je sais très bien c'que tu veux qu'il te fasse...

- Hn.

_- Il attends que ça depuis tout à l'heure..._

- J'ai choisi ton clone parce qu'il est bien plus pervers que toi...

Naruto parut autant surpris qu'offensé.

- N'importe quoi !

- Hn.

- C'est juste qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'est qu'un clone ! Alors il prend pas la peine de cacher ses vices...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, douteux de la véracité de cette explication ab absurdo.

- Alors prouve-le moi...

Il darda sur lui ses prunelles inquisitrices et se pourlécha sensuellement les lèvres. Naruto eut la nette impression que le brun le chauffait et l'incitait à lui faire part de l'étendue de sa dépravation. Il ne s'agissait que d'une provocation de plus; mais le blond avait horreur, surtout si ça venait de Sasuke, qu'on le prenne pour un incapable. Car c'était bien le cas: il ne le pensait pas apte à ces jeux de sexe et Naruto se ferait un grand plaisir de lui démontrer sa perversité.

Sous son regard noir et perçant, il se décala vers lui, assez près pour qu'il sente son souffle sur sa peau mais trop loin pour qu'il ne se satisfasse d'aucun contact. Sa bouche se rapprocha dangereusement de la sienne, leurs haleines chaudes et musquées se mélangeaient déjà. Mais avant qu'elles s'effleurent, il le poussa brusquement et fondit sur la verge du blond toujours debout. Le clone eut un hoquet de stupeur et voulut le repousser; mais ses mouvements étaient déjà trop langoureux et profonds pour qu'il puisse trouver la force de le rejeter. Ses genoux flageolèrent puis se plièrent sous son poids: il crut tomber mais des mains vigoureuses le tira vers le lit. Le brun le soutenait dans son dos et lui écartait largement les cuisses, laissant Naruto se faufiler entre ses jambes. Le clone était vraiment outré de la coopération soudaine de ces deux-là mais il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que déjà la douce torture reprenait. Instinctivement, il passa sa main dans les mèches blondes pour s'enfoncer un peu plus loin.

Sasuke se sentait bander douloureusement; il n'aurait jamais cru que son fantasme puisse se réaliser et quand bien même, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait aussi jouissif. Ses mains poussaient frénétiquement sur les hanches du clone pour l'enfouir plus profondément entre ces lèvres avides. Mais ce qui l'excitait le plus, c'était ses yeux bleus humides qui ne le quittaient pas, même lorsqu'il sortait son sexe de sa bouche pour venir rouler sa langue contre son gland gonflé ou ses veines enflées. Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas que le clone vienne, il devait patienter encore un peu, et il dégagea la tête de Naruto lorsqu'il le sentit se cambrer contre son torse.

- C'est bon...

Ces mots lui coûtèrent plus qu'il ne le fit paraître; il aurait tant aimer voir le blond éjaculer dans sa bouche et goûter sa semence d'entre ses propres lèvres. Il regarda avec quelques remords le blond se lever puis s'affaler sur le lit.

- Et toi ? Es-ce-que s'est bon ?

- Hn ?

- Es-ce-que tu es réconforté sur mes talents de pervers ?

- J'dirais même que tu es le pire, crétin...

Sasuke se laissa tomber à ses côtés et vint lécher ses lèvres encore humides; il crut reconnaître le parfum sauvage de son sexe mêlé à la saveur sucrée de son haleine.

- ... Complètement taré !

- Je t'emmerde !

Naruto sortit sa langue et heurta sa jumelle, s'engageant dans un combat effréné et mouillé.

_- Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'enfoiré..._

Le matelas s'affaissa derrière Sasuke et il sentit une main se poser sur ses reins.

_- Et vraiment dégueulasses au passage..._

- T'es jaloux ?

Naruto fut fier de lui renvoyer à la figure sa précédente réplique, il lui lança un regard victorieux puis lui tira la langue puérilement.

_- Sers toi de ta langue pour autre chose, enfoiré... Comme tu sais si bien le faire..._

- Là, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ton clone...

Le blond s'apprêtait à répliquer, vexé, avant de comprendre que la remarque n'était autre qu'un éloge déguisé. Il sourit à pleine dent et embrassa la tempe de Sasuke.

- Tu es content pour ça ?

- Bah c'est si rare que tu m'fasse des compliments...

- Hn... Et toi, tu attend quoi ?

Sasuke se contorsionna pour s'adresser au clone. Le blond haussa les épaules en riant, amusé par ce soudain empressement.

_- Hum...La permission d'entrer ?_

- Crétin...

Le clone s'esclaffa de plus bel mais il s'activa; la main sur la hanche de Sasuke descendit le long de sa jambe puis la poussa de côté, la moitié de son corps se trouvait désormais inconfortablement installé sur Naruto. Celui-ci tira sur son genoux, l'attirant plus près de lui; son sexe pressait douloureusement contre sa cuisse mais le blond ne s'en préoccupa pas, le laissant souffrir de cette doucereuse tension. Des doigts humides vinrent s'aventurer entre ses fesses, frôlant son intimité, avant de le pénétrer doucement. Sasuke essaya de rester concentré: il ne voulait pas perdre pieds, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il expira fortement et se releva sur un coude, faisant face au blond sous lui. Sous ses yeux captivés, il introduisit ses doigts dans sa bouche et les lécha abondamment; son autre main remonta la jambe contre son torse et il cala son bras entre sa cuisse et son mollet. A ce moment là, Naruto eut quelques appréhensions sur les idées du brun.

- A bah j'comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais qu'il soit au-dessus...

Naruto leva le menton vers sa copie d'un air accusateur mais Sasuke lui répondit d'un simple sourire lubrique, et sans crier gare, il inséra deux doigts entre ses fesses. Il eut à peine le temps d'enfoncer deux phalanges, que le cri du blond les fit sursauter et il s'empressa de se retirer.

- No- non mais- ça va pas ?! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi réceptif que toi...

_- C'est pas parce que toi t'aime la douleur que moi- enfin que lui aussi..._

_-_ Hn... J'pensais pas que s'était trop imposant pour les autres...

Sasuke regardait déconcerté ses doigts, comme si s'était leur faute.

- Ouais bah vas-y doucement, tu veux ?!

Le brun acquiesça puis repositionna sa main; il glissa lentement son majeur tout en surveillant le visage crispé du blond.

- Ça va là ?

En d'autre circonstance, Sasuke se serait moqué de sa faiblesse et de sa fragilité; mais même s'il voulait paraître confiant, sa voix transpirait la crainte et la honte. Naruto discerna sa peur et il lui sourit pour le réconforter. La brûlure du passage de Sasuke s'estompait déjà, lui laissant seulement le souvenir d'un tiraillement insupportable, et de nouvelles sensations plus agréables prenaient le dessus. Naruto ressentait enfin se qui contentait tant Sasuke: le bien-être de se sentir empli. Il appréciait la chaleur qui semblait se dégager de ce doigt et la façon dont sa chaire se contractait sur lui. Et le brun sentit qu'il commençait à prendre du plaisir et il s'en trouva excité; mais il devait se presser de préparer le blond car avec les attouchements du clone, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Et alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il sentit quelque chose d'imposant glisser entre ses fesses et pousser sur son intimité. Il se retourna brusquement pour retenir le blond.

- Attends un peu...

Il se redressa et s'installa entre les cuisses de Naruto, passant une de ses jambes sur son épaule.

- J'vais devoir accéléré un peu...

- Humf... J'le sentais venir...

- Essaye de te détendre, crétin.

- Si tu m'appelle comme ça, ça va pas aid- eeeeh...

Sasuke le pénétra une nouvelle fois sans prévenir mais plus délicatement toutefois. Un geignement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du blond alors qu'il se mouvait à l'intérieur de lui. Bientôt, il s'immobilisa et entreprit de glisser son index, et bien qu'il rentra facilement Naruto n'en ressentit pas moins de douleur. Il le laissa s'habituer à sa présence mais le blond ne parvenait pas à se décrisper assez vite à son goût.

_- Besoin d'aide ?_

Sans attendre de réponse, le clone se saisit de son sexe et commença à le branler lentement. Sasuke resta un instant hébété et se demanda s'il allait finir par s'habituer à ces scènes aussi surprenantes qu'érotiques. Mais ces caresses montrèrent vite leurs effets et l'anneau de chair autour de ses doigts se desserra petit à petit; Sasuke reprit et se mouva encore plus profondément, faisant soupirer d'aise le blond. Il inséra alors un troisième doigt et Naruto broncha à peine à son entré. Le brun enleva sa main quand il le jugea fin près, et que lui-même ne puisse plus tenir. Il profita que le blond soit encore assez écarté et il s'empressa d'introduire son membre. Il dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas s'enfoncer totalement dans cette chaleur accueillante; il ne rentrait que de quelques centimètres à chaque fois puis se retirait.

Naruto apprécia bien vite cette puissance qui s'infiltrait en lui, même si sa peau semblait se déchirer à chacun de ses passages. Mais Sasuke ne s'introduisait jamais très loin et bientôt, il voulut le sentir profondément en lui. Il dégagea la main de son clone sur son sexe et attrapa les hanches du brun; il les tira vers lui, l'incitant à le pénétrer entièrement. Sasuke sentait son corps trembler alors qu'il résistait à l'envie de le pilonner dans l'instant. Mais il patienta le temps que le clone ne s'enfonce à son tour en lui. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans la cuisse de Naruto à mesure que sa chair s'écartelait sous l'imposante masse. Le torse de la copie se colla à son dos alors que ses bourses se pressaient contre ses fesses, l'avertissant qu'il s'était enfouit au plus loin. Alors d'un coup de rein qui surprit les deux autres, Sasuke le pénétra tout aussi profondément mais avec bien plus de force. Le cri de plaisir du blond retentit et Sasuke réitéra le mouvement: alors qu'il se reculait, il s'empala vivement sur le membre du clone puis s'avança de nouveau. Bientôt, ils instaurèrent un rythme effréné et intense: s'était lorsque le brun se reculait que la copie se plantait vigoureusement en lui. La cadence augmenta à l'instar des soupires et grognements bestiales. Sasuke n'était jamais en reste; il appréciait autant l'étroitesse et la moiteur de l'intimité du blond que son membre chaud et puissant entre ses fesses. Surtout lorsqu'il s'enfouissait loin et fort, percutant violemment sa prostate: sa vision se troublait alors et sa voix se brisait dans une plainte aiguë. Mais toutes ces émotions qui déferlaient en lui étaient éreintantes et il se sentit venir. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas lui qui jouit en premier.

_- Sasuke..._

Le brun n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Naruto aussi rauque et ardente. Son torse se courba un peu plus et il accéléra diligemment comme la jouissance approchait. Sasuke avait été obligé de s'arrêter, il n'était plus capable de rien; son sexe s'enfonçait encore sous les seuls coups de rein du blond. Enfin, Sasuke sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en lui alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour crier à un dernier assaut; cependant, l'orgasme fut trop rude pour le clone et il disparut. Et l'original fut assaillit par toute les sensations qu'avait ressenti sa copie: son plaisir le dévasta et il jouit à son tour. Son intimité se resserra alors brusquement; Sasuke apprécia infiniment cette douloureuse exiguïté autour de son sexe mais l'étau puissant le poussa à l'extérieur alors qu'il éjaculait. Il finit de se libérer sur le ventre du blond, mélangeant leurs semences puis se laissa tomber, définitivement épuisé. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil le gagna rapidement.

- Sasuke ?

-...

- Pss. Sasuke ?!

- Hn.

Le brun releva brusquement le crane, agacé d'être ainsi dérangé dans son repos.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te sens comment ?

La question tourna un moment dans sa tête avant qu'il n'en comprenne le sens.

- J'bande plus...

Naruto haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à entendre son ami parler ainsi.

- C'est si joliment dit.

- Parce que tu t'embarrasses de politesse toi ?

Il lui lança un regard noir puis cala de nouveau sa tête dans la nuque du blond. Sasuke ferma les yeux et écouta les lourds mais apaisants battements de son coeur. Naruto profita alors de sa fatigue pour l'étreindre, une main caressant sa nuque l'autre divaguant sur ses côtes; le brun ne s'en défit pas et, au contraire, se resserra contre le corps chaud et rassurant. Il finit par basculer dans un doux sommeil qui, pour une fois, ne fut aucunement occupé par ses terribles souvenirs.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sasuke avait décampé. Il n'y avait plus trace de sa présence; seul subsistait l'empreinte puissante de son chakra et aussi les séquelles de leurs ébats, lui confirmant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela. Mais le coeur de Naruto se serra et la honte et la colère le submergea. A cause de son inattention et de sa bêtise, le brun lui avait filé entre les doigts. Une fois de plus, sous ses yeux. Il avait naïvement espéré que leur étrange aventure puisse raffermir le lien qui les unissait mais ses espoirs étaient une nouvelle fois vains et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Naruto quitta le repère et entreprit de rejoindre Kawasemi; il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'y retourner. Autant parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à sa coéquipière que parce qu'il avait encore l'irrépressible et stupide espoir que son ami d'enfance rebrousse chemin et vienne le retrouver. Mais après une heure à déambuler entre les arbres, Naruto se rendit à l'évidence: il ne reviendrait pas. Il était partit de nouveau. Et il l'avait laissé faire.

Il arriva à la lisière de la forêt et il put distinguer un soleil clair et doux; il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures. Il avait donc passé la nuit dans cette chambre et cela , sans avoir prévenu personne. Naruto grimaça en songeant au futur sermon de sa chef d'équipe et il ne pressa pas plus le pas lorsque le village fut en vue, espérant reculer au maximum le moment où il devrait subir la colère de Sakura. Il dépassa bientôt les premières maisons mais bien trop vite à son goût. Cependant Naruto était encore honteux de son précédent échec et il estima qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités: la fureur de Sakura serait probablement la meilleur punition qu'il puisse avoir. Mais il s'en sentit encore plus mal; il n'aimait pas mentir et d'ailleurs il était un très mauvais menteur. Néanmoins, il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas raconter à Sakura qu'il avait laissé s'échapper Sasuke et encore moins ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. Le feu s'empara de ses joues alors que des souvenirs torrides de la veille refaisaient surface.

Il se trouva bien vite devant l'unique auberge du port, sa porte largement ouverte semblait attendre depuis longtemps son retour. Il déglutit et la dépassa; l'hôtel semblait aussi désert que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés: l'aubergiste était nonchalamment accoudé à son comptoir attendant des clients qui ne voulait décidément pas arriver. Naruto le salua poliment et récupéra les clefs de sa chambre: il s'attendait à ce que le vieille homme le prévienne que son amie le cherchait mais il ne dit rien et le blond s'éclipsa avec le nouvel espoir que Sakura n'ait pas remarqué son absence. Il monta les marches deux à deux jusqu'au deuxième étage; dans sa précipitation, il bouscula une jeune fille rousse qui en perdit ses lunettes.

- Tu peux pas faire attention crétin !

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé !

La fille ne savait pas vraiment où regarder sans ses lunettes et Naruto se précipita sur les verres et les lui tendit.

- Ouai bah regarde devant toi qua-...tu-...

Ses grands yeux bruns se posèrent sur lui et son regard précédemment furieux, se fit tendre et voluptueux alors qu'elle toisait sans gêne ce jolie blond hagard.

- Oh! C'est pas grave ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde...

Sa voix suave semblait ronronner; en une fraction de seconde, sa personnalité avait changé du tout au tout. Elle passa une main dans sa crinière et se rapprocha sensuellement du blond. L'atmosphère devint étrangement oppressante et Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé de cette soudaine proximité.

- Euh- Je- euh..ai des choses à fai- re...

- Tu peux sûrement les remettre à plus tard...

La rouquine posa une main sur le torse de Naruto; il se recula alors mais son dos rencontra le mur. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que les filles puissent être aussi entreprenantes mais il devait bien avoué que celle-ci lui faisait peur: son regard était bien trop insistant et dépravé. Il aurait voulu que l'hôtel ne soit pas aussi vide et que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne à son aide. Heureusement, son souhait sembla être entendu car une porte claqua à quelques pas d'eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps: Naruto pour chercher une potentielle aide chez le nouvel arrivant, la fille pour connaître le visage de celui qui osait encore la déranger dans ses plans.

Mais les deux se trouvèrent abasourdis de cette apparition: devant eux se tenait Sasuke les sourcils froncés, les joues rosies et les cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait de se réveiller. La fille retira vivement sa main de Naruto et commença à balbutier des explications incompréhensibles.

- Je-...Tu- est revenu ! Tu- as...Enfin- c'était-...

- Karin ?

Sa voix était glaciale et mesuré mais il prononça son nom avec tout le dégoût que la rouquine lui inspirait. Elle lui répondit d'une toute petite voix, presque inaudible, et Naruto perçut sa terreur.

- Sasuke...

- Ferme-là avant que je ne te tue !

Le visage de Karin vira au cramoisie et elle baissa les yeux, impuissante. Sasuke la darda un long moment, semblant hésiter entre plusieurs façon de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il reporta bientôt son regard sur le blond hébété à ses côtés; c'était là un étrange couple que le blond et la rousse, et Sasuke n'aima du tout les voir aussi proches.

- Toi...

Naruto sursauta et déglutit alors que son regard le perçait à son tour.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je te retourne la question, enfoiré...!

Karin releva timidement la tête jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui se jaugeait. Les deux semblaient surpris de se rencontrer dans de telles circonstances mais aucuns ne savaient réellement quoi faire ou que dire. Puis Sasuke sembla se décider: s'était la faim qui l'avait poussé hors de sa chambre or la vue de Naruto lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il se détourna et repartit dans sa chambre et Naruto resta coi que le brun ne le plante ainsi, sans une parole d'explication. Mais au moins, il était là, non loin de lui.

Il vit la rouquine s'enfuir à son tour, toujours le rouge aux joues. Il se retrouva seul dans le couloir silencieux comme s'il n'y avait jamais croisé personne. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de ces rencontres: l'heureux hasard avait fait qu'il se retrouve dans le même hôtel (bien qu'il soit l'unique dans ce village) pourtant Sasuke l'avait ignoré, feignant l'indifférence.

Mais Naruto n'abandonnerait pas; pas maintenant qu'il se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Quelque chose lui disait que Sasuke, même avec des ninjas à proximité, ne pouvait s'en aller maintenant: son équipe était visiblement arrivé avant lui à l'auberge, preuve qu'ils y avaient à faire. De plus, son bref concours avec le brun lui avait démontré sa fatigue manifeste: il n'était probablement pas remit des effets secondaires de l'aphrodisiaque. Ou alors était-ce les violentes répercutions de leurs ébats passés...

Il rejoignit sa chambre laissant au brun un peu de répit; il fut heureux de ne pas y trouver sa coéquipière. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et fit un rapide calcul: il avait été absent une quinzaine d'heure sans que Sakura ne s'en aperçoive ? A ce stade, ce n'était plus de la chance mais un miracle...

- UZUMAKI NARUTO !

La voix furibonde fut accompagnée d'un courant d'air glaciale venant de la fenêtre mais il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la silhouette de son amie (bien qu'il eut parfaitement reconnu son timbre effrayant) qu'un poing ravageur l'envoya contre le mur opposé. Sa joue le cuisait horriblement, sa vue était trouble mais il distingua tout de même la chevelure rose de Sakura alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui pour le saisir au col.

- Toi ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu sais que je t'ai cherché dans tout le village ?! Et tu reviens comme une fleur-...

Mais avec toute sa volonté, Naruto ne parvint pas à saisir ses dernières paroles tellement elle le secouait durement. Sakura s'en rendit compte et le lâcha. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et pris son air mauvais, attendant une explication et (plus que toute justification) des excuses. Naruto se releva en tanguant puis lui sourit bêtement, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais il se prit une baffe phénoménale qui lui ouvrit la lèvre. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche; Sakura se mordit la lèvre en voyant une perle vermeille dévalé son menton: peut-être y avait-elle été un peu fort ? Mais après tout, cet idiot le méritait bien !

- Je- Je suis désolé ! Je me suis entraîné et puis j'étais tellement exténué que j'me suis endormis sur place...He! He! C'est bête, hein ?!

Sakura fronça les sourcil devant ce sourire niais, mais ô combien réconfortant, qu'elle connaissait bien. Puis elle capitula, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas refaire le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

- La prochaine fois: préviens au moins que tu quittes le village !

- C'est promis !

Naruto tendit son pouce dans une pose qui se voulait cool mais qui avait toujours le don d'atterrer la jeune fille, surtout lorsqu'on avait une lèvre fendue et les dents rougies de sang. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Bon bah ça aurait pu être pire...

- Bien d'accord...

Naruto fit volte-face et trouva le brun accroupi dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Décidément, il n'avait plus une minute de répit dans cet hôtel. Sasuke sauta dans la pièce et regarda la porte comme si Sakura allait de nouveau la passer.

- Toujours aussi folle celle là...

Naruto était définitivement surpris; il avait pensé que ça serait à lui de faire le premier pas mais le brun était finalement venu de lui-même. Le blond jubilait: il était heureux de voir que Sasuke n'était pas aussi indifférent que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Le brun remarqua le sourire en coin de Naruto et se rendit soudainement compte de son comportement; et il ne pouvait pas trouver d'explications à ses agissements impulsifs étant donné qu'il ne les connaissait pas lui-même. Ni excuse, ni justification logique; seulement son instinct et ses envies primaires.

- Hn- hn-... Je te dérange ?

- Euh non... Pas vraiment...

- Dommage.

- Hein ?

- ...

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Sasuke ?

- Ce ne son pas tes affaires.

- J'veux dire... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Ah...

Naruto s'amusa d'avoir réussi à mettre l'Uchiwa dans l'embarras. Pourtant, le rictus confiant et vicieux qui déforma sa bouche le déstabilisa; il réalisa alors que les rougeurs sur ses joues n'étaient peut-être pas du à la gêne. Sasuke se rapprocha, leurs torses se touchaient presque, puis il se pencha sur son visage et du bout de la langue lécha la blessure de sa lèvre. Naruto se figea ébahit par le comportement du brun. Mais soudain, des mains fines et puissantes le tirèrent en arrière sous le regard luxurieux de Sasuke. Une haleine chaude et musquée se perdit dans son cou alors qu'une autre langue venait lécher le cartilage de son oreille; puis la voix lascive et profonde du brun retentit dans son dos.

- _Je viens pour la revanche, idiot..._

* * *

_Fiou...Jamais écrit un truc aussi long ! _

_Merci à ma beta-lectrice : **Amaterasu Chi**_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! Hein ?! Bande pervers..._

_Reviews pleaaaz' !_

_PS: petit clin __d'œil__ à la _fanatique dangereuse_, tu te reconnaîtra, hein Zoa...?!_

_Une suite est envisageable...;)_


End file.
